


South China Sea (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1969. Love, war - the world in upheaval. For Marines Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, it's the beginning of a summer of life-long change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South China Sea (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [South China Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701771) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 



**Title:** [South China Sea](http://tabaqui.livejournal.com/140033.html)  
 **Author:** tabaqui   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Adult  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** It's the summer of 1969. Love, war - the world in upheaval. For Marines Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, it's the beginning of a summer of life-long change.

 **Format:** mp3

47.7 MB, 52 min 9 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/pf01cp6cdq)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mdmxxgtiqkz)


End file.
